Where is Your Boy Tonight?
by TakeMeorLeaveMe
Summary: She looked up at the dark night sky and wondered why she was always alone. Then she heard his voice and everything changed.ocXRiku ocXAxel FYI: This is my first story so please give me lots of pointers
1. Chapter 1

Where is Your Boy Tonight?

By: TakeMeLeaveMe

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts Two. I own a copy of the video game, but I don't own the characters in it. Although I wish I did. Please be critical about your flames if you send me any. Don't write "It sucked" and that's it. Write why it sucked. Now here we go with my first story ever!

Blah blah talking

_Blah blah _thinking

* * *

Name: Raye

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Weapon: A snow white keyblade with rubies on the handle.

Special Powers and/or abilities: Controls ice. Smart and can touch her nose with her tongue.

Usual outfit: They change. God, do you actually think that I would make someone wear the same outfit every day? Please! I'll give a description of what she wears, ok?

Personality: Compassionate, actually has a very fiery personality (which totally contradicts her power), and has a very great sense of humor.

Likes: Joking around with friends. Listening to music. Singing, dancing, and playing the guitar. Reading, going to the beach, and going shopping.

Dislikes: Stupid questions. People who ask her questions that she obviously can't answer. Pervs. Stupid people. Vegetables and some fruits. Clowns, spiders, and guys in gorilla suit (not gorillas, just people in gorilla suits)


	2. Reminders

Chapter 1: Reminders

By: TakeMeLeaveMe

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, although I did mention that I do own a copy of the video game! So, reviews are not expected, but are truly appreciated. And critical flames please! Thanks! Now on with the story.

It was a dark night on the island, and so far Raye was completely and totally exhausted. "Oh...my...God...why...do...you...hate...me?" she huffed and flopped onto the sand. She had just finished fighting a big-ass heartless a few hours earlier. She leaned her bleeding head against the palm tree behind her."Well, it looks like this is the end of me." she said in defeat and looked up at the full, clear moon up in the starlit sky. She looked up and wondered why she was always alone. Tears filled her icy blue eyes and ran down her pale cheeks and dripped onto her red plaid skirt.

"Hey."

She turned her neck, despite her pain, and looked at the boy who spoke to her. "W-w-who are you?" Raye questioned and wiped away the tears that were gushing down her face. "I'm Riku.", the boy answered, "Now we better get going. That cut on your head doesn't look to good." He picked Raye up bridal style and carried her into a dark portal.

In what seemed like a few minutes, the arrived in a small dingy apartment. "Look I know this isn't much, but bear with me. My job makes me travel a lot. I usually stay with my colleagues, but this was just a small thing so- here we are." Riku said and gently placed Raye on the moth-eaten couch. She smiled weakly at him. "T-t-t-thank you, Riku. I'm sorry if this is too much trouble."she said and blushed a faint shade of red. "It's no trouble, really, it's pretty dull here...as you probably already noticed. So this is some excitement to my dull, dull, dull life.", he replied and began to wrap a white bandage around her head, "Are there any other major wounds I have to worry about?" She shook her head. "I see. Just let me know if there is anything I can do for you, ok?" Riku asked and stood up. Raye nodded slightly and closed her eyes and began to sleep.

There was a hard knock on the door, that woke Riku up from his nap on the old recliner. "Ugh. This better be pretty friggen important." he grumbled while rubbing his head. The person knocked again. "I'm coming. God, keep your shirt on." he called quietly and walked to the peeling white door. He opened it to be greeted with a tall red-head with a glare. "Where were you?!?!?" the red-head began to yell. "Shhhh! I had to take care of something and there's this girl I found on the island!" Riku hissed. "Fine, fine. I'll be quiet for you. Geeze, you emos are all the same." the red-head whispered and pushed Riku out of the way and walked into the apartment. "Just try not to wake her up, Axel, she's woken up a few times from bad dreams." Riku warned. Axel laughed quietly. "You really think I'm that cruel? I'm disappointed and hurt, Riku.", he joked, "So what do we have to deal with now?" Axel walked quietly over to the sleeping form of the young girl. "Wow. Quiet a catch there, Riku. She's gorgeous." Axel said in surprise. "Really? Like I haven't noticed. So what am I going to do with her?" Riku snapped. "Well, we still need someone to replace Roxas. She could do it." Axel suggested. "Axel, she's not a Nobody, she bleeds and has a heart." Riku said. "Didn't Demnyx tell you? We do so have hearts- never mind. Either way, she's going to be found by Boss and he's going to make her work for him." Axel said and put his hands behind his head and opened a dark portal. "Riku, you have to protect her now. And don't let anything happen to her or else-" Axel said. "Or else what?" Riku asked. Axel sighed and shook his head. "Nothing, that's all." he said and walked into the portal.

"_If you ever let her get into harm, Riku, I'll kill you."_ Axel thought and continued to walk into the Castle of Oblivion.


End file.
